


The Promise of Beer

by LilithsLullaby



Series: The Masks We Wear [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Self-Insert, Sharing, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby
Summary: You return to Stark Tower to take Bucky up on his offer of beer, but find a lot more than you bargained for.AU: A Righteous Disguise (in which the reader chooses Steve (and Bucky) over Loki). Read Ch 16 first before proceeding





	The Promise of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll are gonna need to bath in holy water after this one. Hot damn. You know, I sort of hate AO3 for making me realize I have some messed up kinks. Shh, don’t tell my husband :P

Disgruntled by your jolted meeting with Loki, you sulk back to Stark Tower under your own personal storm cloud. You had waited at the bar for what felt like half the day. And he never showed.

 _God of lies. Such an appropriate title._ Though, perhaps you truly were going insane and you’d never seen him at all... the truth was in fact much more heartbreaking. 

You wipe away a stray, rebel tear as it falls down your cheek. You mutter a curse under your breath. Why should you sit and wallow away in self pity? There had to be a better way to occupy yourself. And work, you realize, wasn’t going to cut it.

You remember Bucky’s offer of beer. _Screw it_ , you decide. A few beers couldn’t hurt. Tony would understand if you were late. Even though you were pretty sure you’d get fired for turning up slightly intoxicated. It wouldn't be the first time someone showed up to work drunk, however. The Avengers frequently went out drinking after a successful mission, only to stumble home without their sobriety. So, you turn and walk back in the direction of Bucky’s living quarters.

When you knock on the door, you are answered by a muttered “Shit!” and the subsequent sounds of someone scrambling on the over side.

“Hey, Buck?” You call out meekly. “Is this a bad time?”

The door flies open and Bucky hangs in the doorway, clinging to the frame with his metal hand. The fabricated fingers thumb rhythmically against the wooden panel. He is slightly breathless and bare chested as if you’ve caught him at a rather inopportune time.

“I can come back later,” you mumble, turning around to leave.

“Are you ok?” He asks gently.

_Shit- do I look like I’ve been crying? Is it that obvious?_

“I’m fine,” you mutter. “But I should go...”

“No, don’t go! Come in!” He insists and you can almost hear the curve of a smile across his lips. “This is perfect actually...”

You spin back around and gingerly follow him into his apartment. To your surprise, you find an equally shuffled looking Steve, hunched over on the couch. When your eyes meet, his jaw hangs open. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“We were just talking about you actually,” Bucky adds as he slams the door closed behind you and motions for you to sit down.

It’s the truth but still you mumble, “You were?” as if you can’t quite believe it yourself, despite your ability.

You slide in beside Steve who looks as if he is about to crawl right out of his skin. Bucky sits to your left. Perhaps a bit too close. Heat rises up over your chest, radiating from a very regrettable location between your legs. You cross them to provide some needed pressure and dull your raging hormones.

“You see, after I ran into you earlier, it got me thinking about this rather odd situation the three of us are in,” he says smoothly, his arm inching around your back at the base of the leather couch.

“Odd situation?” You stutter.

“Steve loves you,” he says calming. “I love Steve. And while you seem to be rather distracted by Loki, you love Steve too, don’t you?”

“Bucky, I...”

You stare down at your hands, your gaze wide and frozen on your fumbling fingertips. You swallow hard, afraid to speak. Afraid of what you might admit to.

“So, I invited Steve over and we started talking.”

Had he admitted his feelings to Steve? Or worse, had Steve accepted them? If he had, that’s not something you ever want to get in the way of.

“Maybe I should go...”

You make to stand but Steve grabs you by the arm and pulls you gently back down onto the couch. His arm snakes around your waist, rubbing circles into your barely clothed skin. He leans into you, his breath pouring over you in warm cascades.

“Stay,” he pleads in a whisper. “Just hear us out for a minute.”

Bucky starts to caress the exposed part of your other shoulder, trailing up and down over your neck until you quiver involuntarily. You bite your lip and pull away. You should not be feeling so turning on by this. Sure, you always wanted Steve and had damn-well gotten close to having him. But you’d never even thought of Bucky that way. Considering he wasn’t exactly interested in what you had to offer. Or so you’d assumed, given what you knew about his feelings for Steve.

And as if reading your mind, Bucky smirks and chuckles softly, his voice sending warm vibrations down your neck.

“There’s a way we could make this work,” he says before he leans forward, threatening to kiss the spot his fingers have left behind.

“Bucky, I’m going to need you to be very blunt,” you growl, tired of their games.

“We want to fuck you,” He snaps. “Together.”

You bolt up off the couch. “Excuse me? You... what?”

Bucky’s grin widens at your state of shock but Steve’s eyes begin to widen, held to you above him as if he is silently pleading with you not to run. Not to hate him for the mere suggestion.

“Steve I get,” you admit, the blush continuing to grow over your cheeks. “But you, Bucky...”

“I enjoyed letting you think I wasn’t interested,” he replies. “Why limit myself to one sex? That’s like denying half the pleasures life has to offer.”

Steve reaches forward, grabbing your hand. He pulls you back in, between his parted legs. Your knee presses in against the hardened bulge pushing impatiently for release beneath his pant leg.

“You’d really be okay with something like this?” You ask him in a whisper. “That’s kind of... surprising, Steve, if I’m totally honest.”

He nods, his hands smoothing over your hips. “I’ll do anything to make you happy. Both of you,” he says. “Bucky told me you were going to meet Loki today...”

“He never showed.” You keep your gaze low, guarded.

“He won’t ever deserve you,” Steve hums as his hands circle around your thighs, hiking your skirt up around your waist. His fingers slide under to meet your throbbing core. His touch just barely brushes over you, bare beneath the fabric of your cotton skirt.

“You aren’t wearing panties,” Steve realizes, releasing a deep growl into your mouth. His fingers move up, sliding over your awaiting wetness. You dig your nails into his shoulders and arch your back, your hips thrust into his hand.

“Was this for him?” He asks and as you stare back down at him, you see a powerful sadness in his eyes. A deep crimson rises up over his cheeks to match your own.

You shake your head but you have to bite your lip to hide the wince of your lie. While your lack of undergarments had been in preparation for Loki, your growing arousal is for him.

Without noticing he had moved from the couch, you are surprised to find Bucky’s hands smoothing over your backside, pulling impatiently at your skirt. Steve grabs his hand before the article of clothing can be completely removed. His gaze burrows into you.

“Do you want this?” He asks softly, pulling his hand away from your dripping mound until it rests just on your inner thigh. “If we do this, it may change everything.”

“Fuck it,” you mutter before launching forward to capture Steve’s lips with your own. He parts them obediently, sliding his tongue into your open, watering mouth. You moan and shove your fingers through his golden hair, arching your back. You hear Bucky growl in response before he yanks on your hair, effectively pulling you away from Steve’s soft caress. He spins you around and forcefully kisses you instead. He tastes of alcohol, of the sweet mix of jack and coke, and the faint staleness of cigarettes. The total opposite of Steve, his taste still lingering on your tongue; like biting into a crisp apple on the first day of fall. But in this moment, you want them both, you crave the flavor of the two men equally.

Your pleasure comes in waves, as a vibration against Bucky’s lips. His metal hand keeps you locked in his embrace while his flesh fingers make a mess of the buttons on your blouse. At the same time, Steve is behind you, finally pulling down your skirt completely, removing the obstacle. You shift out of your blouse impatiently.

You are bare between them, your skin brushing against the rough material of their jeans. You pull Bucky’s hips into you by the loop of his pants, your fingers making a mess of the zipper. He is laughing at you between kisses.

“What?” You snap in annoyance.

He spins you around and guides your hands down to Steve, who is already working on shifting out of his pants, lifting his hips up off the couch as he slides them down over his legs.

“I want to watch you suck his cock,” he growls into your ear.

“You won’t be jealous?” You whisper with a smirk.

His flesh palm smacks hard against your bare ass and you jolt forward in shock and pleasure. Regrettably, you let out a loud moan in reaction, making him laugh even more.

“I’ll be jealous if you make him cum.” He nibbles and tugs on your earlobe. “Lie down.”

Steve moves off the couch, giving you full reign of the furniture. You obey Bucky’s command, lying on your back and gazing up at the two men who are looking down at you with an equal hunger that threatens to tear you apart.

Bucky stands behind Steve and reaching around, starts to slowly stroke his cock beneath his boxers.

“Buck...” he moans, leaning forward into his hand. Steve’s face is full of embarrassment as he tries not to meet your gaze, to deny how good it feels. You glare behind him at Bucky who only winks in response.

“Just getting him ready for you, doll-face.”

Impatiently, Steve pulls down his boxers and straddles you on the couch. His cock bounces in front of your face as he holds it by the base, lined up to your lips. A glistening bead of his arousal ordains the tip. You lean forward and lick him clean, earning a hearty groan from above you. He falls forward, supporting his weight on the arm rest behind you as you slowly take his cock into your mouth. You moan against his hardened length. He is so thick, you barely fit him inside. Though, you desperately want to feel him hit the back of your throat. You swirl your tongue around him, savoring his salty musk.

“Oh God,” he moans, thrusting harder into your mouth, giving you as much as you can handle. You reach underneath and begin to fondle his balls when suddenly, you feel hands on your knees, pushing your legs further apart.

You shift your gaze to the side, around Steve, and eye Bucky leaning down between your legs. His breath cascades over your parted lips, seeping with desire.

“Steve, she’s dripping,” he purrs before his tongue laps up your provided wetness in one swift motion.You thrust into his mouth with a deep moan, pulling Steve in deeper.

“I’m sure she tastes so good,” Steve hums in approval.

“Oh, she’s as sweet as honey.” He swirls his tongue around your clit, making you squirm beneath him. You need more pressure, more friction. You want him, you realize with startling clarity. And as enthusiastically as he is licking up your folds, you know he wants you too.

“Bucky,” you moan, arching toward him. As his tongue works around your blushing bud, his metallic finger slides inside of you. The sudden contrast of temperature, of the cold metal against your overheated flesh, sends you reeling toward release. You pull away from Steve, cursing. Your hand grips onto the pillow behind you.

“Don’t stop,” Steve orders. He holds onto the side of face, pulling you back toward his unsatisfied cock.

When your eyes meet, you can see a primal darkness clouding his blue irises. He is stern, unrelenting as he thrusts back into your mouth, deep into your throat. As far as he can go. You gag at first, but quickly relax, sliding him in and out, over your lips. He reaches down and caresses your cheek, down your jaw, until his hand meets with your throat. He grips his fist around you.

Your eye bulge as you watch him. How the sweet, gentle lover you had known had quickly faded into the corners of the room, replaced by the Captain: a side of him you always hoped existed however much you doubted. How you couldn’t believe Steve Rogers could give you the pleasure of forced aggression. But in this moment, with his hand wrapped around your thin throat, choking you, you soar with desire. Your eyes dazzle as you slide him in, until your lips just barely touch the scruff of his groin, a day or two past a good shave. It tickles the tip of your nose.

“I can feel my cock in your throat,” he growls, tightening his grip. And he mutters a curse, throwing his head back with pleasure.

Both you and Bucky exchange a glance, pausing your progression toward mutual ruin. You pull Steve’s cock from your mouth to giggle. This is quite the revelation; that the only time Steve would use profanity was in the bedroom. You hold onto that small, private factoid, like it is the most precious secret between you. You smile lovingly up at him before you take him in once again.

He is throbbing, getting closer. And so are you. Bucky is relentless, shoving his finger in and out of your tight cunt, until he lets another accompany the first. You can feel the walls of your pussy clench around him desperately.

“God, I’m going to...”

He abruptly pulls his fingers from inside of you, making you whine a complaint and jerk forward. 

”You have to ask nicely,” he orders, his hand held to your thigh just close enough to tease you. He kisses your entrance softly, his lips lingering over your folds. 

”Please... please, Bucky, make me cum.” 

”No, that’s not going to cut it right now, doll.”

Instantly, you know, with regrettable arousal, what he is asking for. And you moan as you comply to his desires. 

”Please, sir. Please. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Bucky coos with a wide grin as he shoves his fingers back inside of you. “Cum for us.”

His mouth collides fully with your mound and you obey, screaming in ecstasy. He sucks relentlessly, drinking your release until you are overstimulated and sore, begging for him to yield. Your legs begin to shake, knocking into either side of his head.

Hearing you cum into Bucky’s awaiting mouth is enough to send Steve over the edge. He grips his hand around the base of his cock, attempting to halt his sudden release. But Bucky won’t have it. He bolts forward and reaching around, begins to stroke his friend impatiently.

“Cum all over her tits,” he orders.

You lean back, pushing your breasts together in anticipation, just in time to receive him. He grunts, covering you in his creamy nectar in long, hot spurts. Bucky milks him until he jerks forward against his hand in response, gifting you with the very last drop of his cum. You reach up to swirl the sticky remnants over your chest, rubbing your nipples with its warmth.

“Doesn’t she just look delicious like that?” Bucky growls, licking your sleek off his fingers. “Let me clean you up.”

Steve falls beside you as Bucky leans down, running his tongue up from your navel to the pool of cum between your breasts. His eyes lock onto you as you watch him, the white nectar of your mutual lover caught on his tongue.

“Fuck,” you mutter, throwing your head back as he licks you clean, your fingers coursing through his hair in encouragement. “That was...”

“Was? But we aren’t done yet,” Steve says with a smile. You watch him as he strokes his cock, already hard once again.

Super Soldiers. Gifted with the sexual stamina of Gods. A lovely side effect, you decide. Though one that may ruin you for other men. Even an actual God like Loki if you weren’t careful.

But fuck it. You’d rather have two men that wanted nothing more than to shower you with their affections (quite literally) than one who couldn’t be bothered with one simple meeting.

So you reach forward for Bucky and kiss him deeply. You can taste Steve’s cum in his mouth, laced around the sweet bitterness of your own release. Within your kiss, is the taste the three of you combined, held between your dancing tongues.

Your lips linger over his in a soft caress as you whisper, “How do you want to do this? How do you want him?”

“I want to watch you fuck him first,” he growls, pulling away. You yelp as he suddenly scoops you up into his arms and carries you toward his bedroom. Steve follows close behind, taking his place on the bed before Bucky gently sets you down over him.

“Ride his cock,” he orders, holding onto your hips. He helps you line up above him. Steve’s cock is stiff straight, like an arrow about to release from its bow. Bucky guides you down until he just barely slides inside of you. You moan and lean forward, lying against Steve’s chest.

“Fuck...” you mutter.

You’d forgotten how it felt to have him, to be so close to being his. Now, held above him, he is your world. He is everything. And the feeling of his cock inside of you only intensifies that sensation of ownership. You surrender to the pleasure of feeling his bare skin beneath you. The heat of his body is a comfort compared to cold chill of your former lover. He kisses your neck as he thrusts up into you, slowly filling you with his girth. His arms wrap around you, holding you in place.

“You don’t know how good it feels to finally be inside of you like this,” he whispers into your neck, emphasized by a hearty thrust deeper. “I don’t care if you don’t feel the same. Just let me have you. Just this once.”

You lean up, enough to reach his lips, and kiss him tenderly as he slides in all the way, up to the hilt. It’s a strain, but you are so wet that it eases the pain of being stretched around him.

“I’ve always had feelings for you, Steve,” you admit. “I was just too blind to realize you were the one I needed. The one I should have chosen.”

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky pulls down insistently on your hips until you rise back up to ride Steve properly.

“What? Was I not putting on enough of a show for you?” You ask with a glint of mischief playing over the curve of your lips as you turn slightly to face him. His eyes brim with jealousy.

“I asked you to fuck him, not make love,” he growls, wrapping your hair around his fist and pulling hard until you whine. “The two are very different things.”

“Do they have to be?” You ask. “They can be one in the same. The way I love isn’t exactly... gentle.”

“Masochist,” he laughs.

You reach back, wrapping your arm around Bucky’s neck, kissing him roughly until you feel him sigh against you in surrender.

“Why don’t you join us then?” You offer in a seductive whisper. “So you can feel his cock inside of me as you both fuck me.”

He raises an eyebrow in intrigue. “Have you done this before?”

You playfully bite on his lip. “No, you ass.”

He chuckles and lines up behind you until you can feel him poke into your back side. Before turning back around, you catch sight of him. He is just as big as Steve. You swallow hard, wondering if you truly are prepared for something like this. As much as it is a fantasy of yours to have two men, you are still small compared to the brutality of their girth.

“Can you fit both of us inside of you?” Steve asks in genuine concern, your hesitation reflected in the cool pools of his eyes.

“She’s a big girl,” Bucky growls. “I think she can handle it.”

“But she’s so damn tight!”

“I’m sure her ass is even better.”

He rubs his cock up and down over your asshole as Steve continues to thrust in and out of you. He slows his pace, however, as he watches Bucky. You both do.

“Do you have lube?” You ask, blushing.

“Do I have lube...” He laughs, reaching over into his nightstand to receive the small bottle of relief. He squirts a generous amount into his hand before coating his cock liberally. His finger circles over your asshole. You bite your lip to stifle a moan.

“I don’t want you to hold back,” Steve says below you, reaching up to caress your breasts. “I want to hear everything.”

“Oh, I intend to make her scream.”

He shoves his cock into your unfulfilled hole without warning and all three of you moan in unison at the new sensation. It’s much tighter than you remember it being with Loki, when he’d taken you this way. But then again, you didn’t also have a second dick inside of your pussy, adding to your mutual pleasure.

“Goddamn that feels fucking good,” Bucky grunts as his hands grip around your hips.

For a moment, neither of them move, unsure of how to proceed. Until finally, you start to shift against them, carefully testing out this new sexual horizon. Bucky thrusts in time with Steve below you, who rises his hips to meet you.They slide against each other inside of you as they slowly move, making Steve moan deeply, his eyes rolling back inside his skull. He curses again. Bucky’s metallic hand grip onto your shoulder as they find their rhythm, pulling out and pushing back in. A tidal dance of full and empty. Of mind-numbing pleasure and desperate wanting.

Your world is consumed by the sensation of their cocks inside of you, working in tandem to fulfill your every desires.

“I love your cocks,” you moan. “I always want to fuck you like this.”

You bounce on top of Steve as Bucky shoves deeper, and Steve plays with your swollen clit.

“We’ve spoiled you, haven’t we?” Bucky groans until his cocky attitude is split by a muttered, “Fuck!” as he fills your ass with his hot cum. Steve grips down on you harder as he edges toward his own release. You lean down and kiss him, whispering, “Cum inside me, Captain. I want you to fill me to the brim.”

“You called me Captain,” he growls with a wicked grin. “You’re such a dirty girl.” His eyes clench shut and he bites his lip to muffle a final moan as he obeys your command, thrusting deep inside of you.

They pull out of you in unison, leaving you a dripping, wanton mess. You reach down, scooping up the aftermath dripping out from your cunt as Bucky smooths his still hard cock between your cum drenched folds. His sex slides over Steve’s, who groans in reluctant pleasure.

“Are you going to cum for us?” Bucky asks as he grazes his teeth over your neck. You tilt your head to the side, urging him to bite down hard against your throat. He thrusts forward, caressed by your folds and Steve sleek cock beneath him.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum again,” Steve groans.

“Me too... oh god! Steve! Bucky!” You throw your head back to rest against Bucky’s neck as you plummet into a second release. You feel Bucky’s cock twitch beneath you as his cum spurts out over his best friend’s chest, mingling with Steve’s own release.

The three of you stay like that for a moment as you ride the cascading waves of your release, your chest rising and falling in time with each other. Bucky kisses your shoulder softly, while Steve fondles your breasts, lost in your gaze. When finally your legs give way beneath you, you fall forward to lie against the side of Steve’s chest. Your thighs slick with the aftermath, of the two men’s cum clinging to your skin.

Steve’s arm reaches around you, holding you as close as possible. He kisses the top of your head tenderly.

“I never thought something like that could feel so good,” Steve admits. You can still feel his heart racing beneath the palm of your hand.

“I never knew you had a kink for being called Captain.” You turn to smirk up at him devilishly.

“I suppose it’s better than Daddy,” Bucky laughs behind you.

“There’s nothing wrong with that...” you mumble, blushing deeply.

Steve scoops your chin up with his fingers, so that you can look at him directly. “Does my little girl have a thing for that sort of thing? That could be arranged...”

You bury your face back into the crook of his arm. “Stop it! Give me a break for at least five minutes before you turn me on like that...”

Bucky slides in next to you, his head rested against his fist, propped up on his elbow. He plays with the long strands of your hair, kissing your shoulder every so often. It’s funny seeing them like this. Bucky the gentle lover post-fucking, and Steve a bit more devilish and open. You finally begin to relax when Bucky whispers in your ear.

“Do you want that beer now or...”

You laugh into Steve’s chest as Bucky wraps his arms tightly around you, nuzzling into your neck. The three of you fit perfectly together, like lost puzzle pieces finally set into place. You close your eyes and listen to their breathing on either side of you, peacefully lulling you into sleep with the promise of a better tomorrow. 


End file.
